The lost child
by amandalynn88
Summary: unknow to the wizarding world there was a magical child stolen from her crib in the beginning of the 19th century. A child that could have cleansed her fathers dark heart. Will her only living descendant be able to do what she never had the chance to do? Or will she finish her Great Great-grandfathers dark work? AU will not completely follow the books.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore looked to the picture with sadness in his heart. Such a young and beautiful girl held an even more beautiful baby in her arms as his once best friend stood behind them smiling with pride. Is brother Aberforth never forgave him for their sisters' death as well as the theft of their baby niece.

"Headmaster, you requested to speak with me." Severus Snape was standing behind him waiting as Dumbledore stayed silent.

"please sit Severus there is a story I must tell you. Although the ending you may not feel comfortable with, I am afraid." Slowly he did as asked while being handed the picture.

"that my friend is nonother than Gellert Grindelwald, his child and Ariana Dumbledore." He could see the recognition on the wizard as well as the witches name. "when I was younger Grindelwald and my self were close friends. He soon fell in love with my sister and had a child. Merely a weeks after her birth Ariana died, to which I do not wish to discuss." Snape nodded returning the picture to him.

"at her funeral the child was stole form her crib. Her name was Rose Grindelwald. Now the child has been lost since, but I believe I have found her only decedent." he could see as his mind absorbing all that he was told.

"you believe the child is here Headmaster"

"no not yet but will be next year. Her name is Hermione Jean Granger. She was abandoned soon after her birth and was adopted by muggles. Now who her mother was is why I have called you hear tonight. I believe her mother was nonother than Sophia Potter." The recognition within the mans eyes told him all he needed to know.

"a simple spell will tell if she is in fact my lost great niece and your daughter if you will allow it." He waited as he processed all that he was told.

"are you sure headmaster the child is mine?"

"yes, her adopted parents have been consulted and believe it would be best if you or myself become her guardian." Seeing the question in his eyes he chose to explain. "it would seam there have been a few accidents in the last few years. She is a very powerful young witch."

"very well, when will the meeting be?"

"as soon as you are ready to leave."

"I wish to see if she is my child. If she is, I will become her guardian."

Upon arriving at the Granger house, they could hear shouts and a child's screams. Hurriedly they entered only to see a young girl covered in cuts and bruise cowing down from the man over her. Snape drew his wand pointing at the man. "remove yourself or I will move you myself."

His voice was low and dangerous as Dumbledore cleared his though gaining everyone's attention. "Perhaps it is best to remove the child after all." since this muggle was harming her in such a way, he knew what Snape would do to the man if this was his child.

"do your test and get this thing out of my house!" the man was angry as his wife was crying out for him to stop.

Quickly casting the spell between all three of them two soft blue line glowed connecting both to the girl. "it would appear she is in fact my lost great niece and Professor Snape daughter. We will be leaving with her today. You will no longer be her legal guardians."

Snape slowly bent down holstering his wand to pick her up when he finally saw her face. He smiled as she looked just like her mother. Gently he picked her up as Dumbledore packed all her things to take with them. Once out of the house they left for Hogwarts both men vowing she would never have to return to the muggles that had hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Hermione remembered was being told she was adopted. Everything she knew about the people who raised her came a halt as the man she once called her farther started to beat her. Days went by as so did the beatings until they came. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape took her away from the once loving family to a grand castle.

Neither had told her what was happening as madam Pomfrey tended to her wounds. The two only stayed back as the woman worked to heal her. Once she was done and cleared to leave, she followed them to a gargoyle. Curiously it came to life reveling a stair case. Once everyone was inside and seated did, they explain.

They told her everything about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. But when it came to why she was there that's when she became more interested.

"you my dear child are nonother then my great great-grandniece. My sisters lost child that was stolen from myself and my brother." She watched as he let a small glowing tear run down his cheek. "now it would also appear that you are also a lost child. You see your birth mother and farther were once romantically involved. Only she never told your farther about you as she died soon after your birth. Only recently did he learn of your birth." He motioned to the man standing beside her. "Professor Severus Snape is your birth farther."

He smiled down to her, so she smiled back. "if I had known of you my child you would have been with me at all times."

"There is more for you see my sister fell in love with a man known as Gellert Grindelwald. Unfortunately, he my dear became a Dark Wizard. Many feared him as the should have. No doubt that grief had changed him for the worse. Be mindful of what history will tell about him for he was not always so dark." She nodded in a silent understanding that it was best if no one know she was related to him.

"now my dear you must rest we still have much to speak of but there will be time for that latter." With the clear dismissal she followed her true farther around the castle.

"the house elves have prepared a place for you next to my chambers for now. During the school year I stay at the castle, during the summer I stay at my home to which we will return to after the school year. The school term will start in a week so we will need to get your supply's tomorrow." She said nothing as she followed nodding until they passed the library.

She stopped as did Snape only for him to hide a smile. She loved to read just as he did as a child. With a decision made he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her past the doors. "we will stop at the book store as well my dear after your wand choses you."

"choses me by what do you mean?"

"the wand always choses the wand my dear. Wand lore is very interesting if you chose to try to understand it."

"there is much I will need to understand I am afraid." He nodded in understanding

"I will teach you to the best of my ability mt dear. But for now, you must rest."

Little did she know that just being by her father's side, was already starting to heal his darken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Once hemione was sleepy with the help of a sleeping draft did the days event catch-up with Severus. Slowly he sat down at his desk silently crying. He had a child. Knowing her life would now be in danger her would have to proceed carefully.

The wizard world would not be safe for her once her true heritage came forth. But he knew that they would need to go the ministry of magic before diagonally. Quickly he wort a letter to Lucius Malfoy in hope he would be able to smooth thing over with the board of governors.

_ Lucius I am writing to you as a friend in a moment of need. It would appear that I have a child that to with I knew nothing about. I will be going to the ministry tomorrow to insure I alone will be here guardian. Regrettably she was raised by muggles and knows nothing of are world. I fear I am out of my area of expertise in this. I am asking for you and your family's help. I fear the muggles have broken her in the last few years. I will explain more onto her true heritage at a later date._

_ ~ Severus Snape_

Sighing he summoned a house elf to deliver the letter.

"will the young miss be staying here professor." He nodded to the elf who seemed happy about the change. "I will inform the others. Will she require a traveling cloak?" he nodded yet agine as the elf left with the sound of a pop.

Exhausted he went to sleep hopping to morrow would be easier then today.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy manor Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were all in shock. Lucius knew Severus had once had a romantic relationship with the pureblood Potter which would mean this child was hers. But as to why the girl left her child with muggles of all creature was unseen.

"we will accompany them to the ministry there will be much to be done. Narcissa you and Draco will help the girl in understanding all that she is now part of."

"of course, farther. I will even assist her at Hogwarts."

He nodded and smiled to his son as he left for the night. "he's only eleven Lucius. Do not start planning his betrothal just yet."

"yes dear"

Summoning a quill and parchment he quickly wrote back with his support and his family's. "dobby!"

"yes master?"

"Take this to Severus."

"yes master"

He pored himself a glass of fire whisky and waited for the elf to return. "it is done master"

"good now go I have work to do"


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly Hermione woke only to scream as she saw multiple creatures in her room. They all stopped shocked at the young girl's reaction until Severus came bursting into her room in only in silk pajama pants. He stared at the girl then dismissed the elves.

"Hermione what has happen?" he was scanning the room for any threat until he realized what had happen. "you have never seen a house elf" he said more to him self then to her as he slowly sat on the corner of her bed.

"what is a house elf?" her fears were leaving her, but her voice still quivers.

"the creatures you just saw are house elves. They tend to witch and wizards."

"like slaves?"

"yea and no. some family's treat them as such. But here in the castle they are not."

She nodded until she saw the dark mark on him forearm. To which he quickly moved to were she could not see. "that my child is a long story. One that I will tell you once you have more of an understanding of the wizarding world."

She nodded in understanding, but he could tell she wanted to ask more. Slowly he places a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "give it time my child. Now you must get ready we will have a long day ahead of us."

Once he shut her door, he had realized what he had just done. This child was making her way into his once dark heart. Smiling he summoned his elf.

"yes master?"

"be more cautious with my daughter she does not know of this world."

"of course, master. The others were over excited of are new mistress. I will hand it all master."

"good. I want only you to tend to her is that clear."

"of course, master. Missy will tend to her."

"good now go but gentle"

The Elf nodded and entered the girl's room.

Missy had been with him since he first attended Hogwarts. She was once his mother house elf but when she was cast out the elf returned to Hogwarts to wait for her mistress son. He had freed her, but she still stayed by his side to which he was now great full. After all he knew his daughter will be in good hands with missy as her personal house elf.

Back in Hemiones room she was shock to see the elf appear.

"hello mistress my name is Missy I am a free elf. But I choose to stay with my master and now you mistress."

"oh well thank you" she was unsure of what to do and Missy could tell.

"why don't we get you ready mistress after all you have a very busy day today"

"oh right, well what do you suggest for today?"

"well, you will need proper cloths as well as a traveling cloak all of to which I have for you in your wardrobe."

Standing up missy showed her the wardrobe which held many diffident typed of clothing in her size. But what caught her eye was the cloak. The outside was black with silver snake emborder on the sleeves as the inside was a deep emerald green. Slowly she picked it up only to hear her door open.

Severus was watching as she looked at the cloak in awe of its beauty. The cloak had been past down in his family for years enchanted to only appear to a witch worthily of its power and would stay with the witch until there death.

It was made by goblins for the wife Salazar Slytherin. The cloak protects the witch who wears it from all forms of magic even from the unforgivable curses. His mother had told him stories of the cloak, but he would have never believed it would present it self to his own child.

"that my dear is the cloak of Elena Slytherin." Dumbledore was standing behind him in awe as well.

"I'm sorry it was just in here. I didn't know it belong to someone"

"no, my drear it now belongs to you. You see the cloak present itself to only a witch who is worthy. It would appear you have a great destiny ahead of you. Now I do believe the two of you have much to do." He stepped forth and pulled out a black knee length dress with long sleeves. A which was perfect dress for an eleven-year-old.

"thank you." He nodded leaving her to change.

"Severus a word"

"yes headmaster"

"we both know what this means. She will be a most powerful witch of her age. We must take great care in her studies." Of course, he knew what he truly meant. He just found himself a new weapon against the dark lord.

"I will not have her in the war just, yet she is only a child!"

"have I done something wrong?" she was standing in the door way with missy trailing behind her trying to tame her wild hair.

"of Couse not, here let me" with a flick of his wrist her hair was half way tied back with a silver snake pin holding it back.

"thank you, I do not believe my hair has ever been that easy to control."

He was amazed at how just a simple spell made her excited. "I will teach it to you latter today if you wish."

"yes, please if it is not much trouble. I do not wish to be a bother."

He nodded and took her hand to walk to Hogsmeade. On their walk he explained all that they would need to do today. The entire time she would very timidly ask a question to which he would answer to the best of his ability.

"now I will need you to hold on to me as we will be apparating to the ministry." Slowly she held on tightly as they disappeared form the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius had just come from a meeting with the Hogwarts board of governors when Narcissa and Draco caught his attention.

"there here farther"

"good the governors will be no threat to Miss Snape. Ah here they are Severus, how are you?"

"very well let me introduce my daughter Hermione Snape."

When he stepped aside the Malfoys were speechless. She looked just like her mother but what caught their sight was her cloak.

"well miss Snape you are full of surprises. The cloak of the queen of Slytherin. You must be a very special witch."

She blushed "thank you, I'm afraid thought I know nothing of the magical community. So, I'm not quite sure what the importance is of the cloak."

Narcissa stepped forward and smiled at her. "do not worry child we will help you and your farther in your transitioning. How about we go some where quite while your farther and Lucius tend to their business. If that is alright with you Severus."

"yes, that would be helpful. Now Hermione do as lady Malfoy says."

"yes farther" he watched as the children left with Narcissa then turned to his friend. "I fear for her Lucius I have much to tell you."

"then come let's start with her true heritage."

Once Severus explained all he knew both men looked aged by years.

"so, she is the great great-granddaughter of the dark wizard Grindelwald and Dumbledore's sister, daughter of Sophia Potter and cousin of the boy who lived. Have I missed anything?"

"the cloak"

"ah yes the cloak of Slytherin. By merlin Severus what will we do. You know once the dark load finds out he will demand her to be a death eater if he were to return."

"I know Dumbledore already has his eye on her as a weapon I am afraid."

"then we must protect her. You have my family's full support in this Severus."

"good I was hoping Narcissa would be her godmother?"

"I'm sure she would love to."

"thank you"

"now let us get the paper work in order. After all she can not return to those muggles."

Hours past as they finely retuned to the children and Narcissa only to find all three in a deep discussion as they were teaching Hermione the way of the wizarding world. Just seeing his daughter now warmed his heart, no more was the scared child but a young intelligent girl who was eager to learn.

"come now children all is in order." Both Draco and Hermione stood by their respected fathers' side and waited.

"we must now go to Diagon ally for your wand and school thing"

"and Gringotts it was brought to my attention that her mother had a vault there to which is now you're my dear."

"how about we accompany you Draco needs new robes for the School year after all"

"good well I have business with the Minister good day to you miss Snape, Severus." They separated in going their own ways. Once in Diagon ally Hermione was in awe of all that was around her.

"this is amazing"

"wait until you see the quidditch shop."

"quidditch?"

"oh, Hermione I have much to teach you."

The day continued on until they reached Ollivanders for her wand. "well I believe this is were we leave you. Take care Severus and do write me if you have and questions my dear."

"yes, mam and thank you for everything"

Now that they were alone, he ushered her into the shop.

"with you in a moment."

But Hermine was drawn to the shelves and to a small chest. Before she could be stopped, she had picked up a very old slender chest with a bird engraved on it. She did not notice the two men as they watched carefully in awe. Opening the chest, she could feel electric in the air as is a thunderstorm was approaching. Gently she picks up the slender piece of wood that had silver wrapping around the handle. The air around her crackled with electricity as a gentle breeze twirled around her. She turned to her farther and the man who was happy.

"well my dear I have been waiting for that wand to find its witch since before I was born. You see that wand is 9 ½ inches willow with a thunder bird tail feather. A very powerful wand treat it well and it will protect you from any one who would wish to harm you."

She could see that her farther was worried as he approached the man.

"thunderbird tail feather are you mad man."

"ah well my grandfather was the one who made it while he was on a sabbatical in the colonies. So, one might say he was mad."

Hemione went to put the wand down but was stopped. "no dear that now belongs to you and free of charge." He winked at her as they left.

"did I do something wrong?"

"no my child you did not it is just unusual to have a thunderbird feather as a wand core. Even more rare is that the wood would be a willow. Your wand is extremely rare which is nothing to be ashamed of my dear." She nodded fallowing her farther closely as the approached Flourish & Bolts. "now I do believe I told you we would go to the book store"

She smiled and quickly entered to wander the shelves. "now as I'm sure you would wish to have all of these do try to not get carried away remember you will have the library at Hogwarts at your disposal."

"yes farther, perhaps a few books to help me understand are world."

"ah yes then we will need the history section." He watched as she scanned the shelve eager to read much like he was as a child. "ah here we are, _A History of magic _and _Hogwarts a History _those two should help at first."

Nodding she took the book as he walked the shelves. "we will also need to get your school books as well, if there are any refence book you would prefer to have throughout the school year we can order you a copy so that you will not have to keep using the library's."

She watched as he would pick up w few other books on pureblood etiquette and wizarding social protocols. To which she was thankful for but said nothing. With their books purchased he shrunk the books and placed them in the dragon hide book bag Narcissa had bought her.

"now let's return to the castle we still need to discuss a few things."

"yes farther, I do fear I have pushed my own limits today." She yawned polity as he took her hand and apparated to Hogsmeade.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and it was time for the start of the school year. Severus allowed Hermione to go with the Malfoy's to kings crossing so that she could join the other students on the train. On the train Draco introduced her to his friends and ordered them to treat her as a princess. Truly believing her to be the true heir of Slytherin, they agreed to do so.

When they heard that Harry Potter was on the train the group had to explain to her who he was. She was shocked but understood that they would try to befriend him. So, the plan was hatched. Draco would introduce himself and wait until after the sorting to tell potter that she was his cousin.

Unfortunately, the plan failed as he was sorted into Gryffindor and them Slytherin. Now they would wait until after potions class to tell him. So, after class they waited for him to come out.

"Well Potter clearly Professor Snape dose not like you at all. Might have something to do with your farther threating to disown his sister. You know the mother of the professor's daughter."

"that's a lie"

"actually, it not. She had to hide her child from your farther. Well at least professor found her this summer."

"the only cousin I have its Dudley."

"no Hermione is your cousin you dim wit."

He looked to her shocked but then held his head high and spit at her feet. Which caused Crabbe and Goyle to push him down as Draco pulled her behind him.

"I have no cousin especially if there are a Slytherin."

He ran off yelling curses at her as she cried. The boys surrounded her vowing she would never be treated like that agine. Draco held her as she cried. Stoking her hair soothing her with sweet nothing whispered into her ear.

"it will be alright my princess. I am here your safe"

The year went by in a bit of a blur of studding and even tutoring her class mates. Potter never came near her witch was fine by her since he seemed angry with her for even being born. He would glare at and even try to hex her, but the cloak would appear around her blocking all his spells. One time her farther deflected a curse and giving him a month's detention for it.

Between the two of them they had Slytherin winning the house cup until Dumbledore door decided to make last minute points. By the time he was done Gryffindor had won by one point!

"how could he do this!"

"they only one because Potter, Wesley and Longbottom broke the rules and went into the third corridor."

"I know my princess, those three stopped the theft of the philosophers stone. I still can not believe Professor Quill was trying to steal it."

"Draco look, my farter his speaking with Dumbledore. I wonder what they are talking about?"

He smiled and stared across the table to potter.

"I think I know, after all potter did try to hex you this morning agine but this time with a seriously dangerous spell."

She nodded and looked to the headmaster who was becoming angry.

"attention it would seem there are a few point deductions I must make. 100 points from Gryffindor. For Harry Potter attempting a life threating curse upon another student. Now 500 points to miss Hermione Snape for showing great restraint from being attacked all year by a fellow student who also happens to be her own cousin."

The great hall was in an outrage as Slytherin won the house cup once agine but also for Potter attacking a fellow student let alone his own blood. As everyone quieted down and looked to the head master for answers to which he decided to give.

"miss Snape is also the lost child of Professor Snape and Sophia Potter. Now miss Potter was cousin to James Potter and the Heiress of the House of Potter. Her claim will be finalized over the summer. Now once her claim has been made any attack upon her will be an attack to the noble house of Potter and will be meat with severity."

The hall was still until harry stood up and stormed out of the hall leaving everyone in hushed whispers. For everyone knew to attack an heir of a house was treason. Once her claim was made, she would be untouchable in the wizarding world.

She watched as her friends left for the train back to kings crossing with her farther by her side when Dumbledore approached them.

"I am sorry dear that he has chosen to not accept you as his own blood."

"I will be alright headmaster."

"oh no more of that the semester is over and I am your uncle after all."

She smiled nodding as her farther sneered at the man but held his tongue for the time being. He knew that come tomorrow they would be at the ministry claiming her title as well as her own blood line. Soon the community would know of the Heiress of not just the house of Potter but of Prince, Dumbledore and Grindelwald. After tomorrow she would never be truly safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was nerves for she would be appearing in front of the entire Wizengamot to claim her titles of Heiress of four Houses. It was rare of a twelve-year-old to claim any title as it was but to claim four was unheard of.

"do not worry my dear you will do great. All you will have to do is stand still as a goblin runs a blood history spell."

Lucius Malfoy had agreed to accompany her and her farther into the hearing but had refused for Draco to come saying she would she him in a few days. Apparently, his mother wanted some quality mother son time to which she could understand.

"Severus my friend you seem just as worried as she does."

"yes, well once it is known who her great grandfather is, I fear she will be hunted."

"nonsense after all she is also the nice of Dumbledore. No one would dare harm her."

Once in the court room she sat and waited between the two men as Dumbledore addressed the court.

"Honorable witches and wizards of the Wizengamot I and here today to assist Miss Snape in calming her rightful title as Heiress of House of Dumbledore, House of Grindelwald, House of Potter and House of Prince."

The entire court was in an uproar until the Mister of magic spoke.

"Dumbledore explain yourself!"

"ah well as most of you know my late sister Ariana's child was stolen from her crib. But what most do not know is that the child was also Gellert Grindelwald child as well. Now I have now learned that the child was placed in a muggle orphanage. The child Rose Grindelwald whose name was changed to Erica Smith came to Hogwarts she fell in love and bedded a fellow student to whom name I do not know. She gave the child up as she had been only, she did not survive child birth. Her child was Scarlet Smith who latter married Fleamont Potter to which they had twins, Sophia and James Potter to witch Sophia was born first. Sophia and Severus Snape were romantically involved over the years, but they chose to keep it hidden. Little did Severus know she was with child for she died at child birth before he she told him, and the child was sent to an orphanage. That child was Miss Hermione Granger now known as Hermione Snape."

The entire court room was silent as they waited for the minster to recover.

"very well the goblin will now preform the required test."

Hermione stood still as the goblin walked around her slowly muttering to himself. Once he was done, he smiled and looked to the court.

"her claim as heiress is true. The child is the only true Heiress of House of Dumbledore, Grindweld, Potter and Prince."

"well then it would appear we have no choice but to validate her claim!"

"she is the descendent of a dark wizard she must be watched!"

"such a claim has never been done what of the Potter Boy!"

More shouts were heard until her farther stepped up to her side.

"you would condemn a child for an act of one man to which she does not know?"

"no of course not, no she is only a child. Yes, a child. Now her claim has been verified she will have access to all the inheritance of the four houses. Yes, proceed to Gringotts to which they will complete her claim."

"thank you minister pleasure as always. Come Severus."

Dumbledore guided her out as her farther and Lucius followed behind them.

"this is where I leave you my dear. I know thing will become quite frightful once others hear your claim, but you are safe my child."

"well of course she is, after all she is the heiress of four houses now and has the Malfoy family behind her."

"of course, Lucius, now I must leave I believe I need to how would you say, put out some fires"

The three watched as he left only for the two men to roll their eyes.

"well then to Gringotts"

Combining her inherence was easy since the goblin who did the test was helping them. But the looks she was receiving was not pleasant at all. With a sneer from Lucius or Severus they would turn away some would even run. Her cloak appeared just in time as someone had sent a hex her way.

"I believe we should retire of the day. Or perhaps a trip to the book store?"

She lit up with excitement at the hope of a new book. Grabbing both men's hands she all but dragged then down the street only to run into the Wesley's.

"oh, great it's you come to ruin more of Harrys live since you now stole his title."

"I didn't steal anything the title was rightfully mine as my mother was the oldest."

"how would you know you didn't even know the bitch."

"RONALED WEASLEY, why I never, you apologies this instance."

"no need clearly he is not sorry sine himself and Potter have been tormenting my daughter since the beginning of the year."

"oh, is what Professor Snape said true?"

"she deserved it!"

"why I, straight home you now!"

The three watched as the Weasley matron handled her son as if he was a five-year-old. Quickly they shared a laugh at the boy's expense.

"well I fear I must leave the two of you Narcissa will be waiting. Owl me if I am needed otherwise, I will see the two of you for dinner in a weeks' time."

"bye uncle Lucius give aunt Narcissa my love Draco as well."

He nodded leaving the farther and daughter to enter the book shop to which he knew they would most like be in till it closed for the night. After all, like farther like daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione spent her summer getting her inheritance in order. Thank fully she would not have to handle the Dumbledore Snape estate until the current heads of the house had passed on. Which would hopefully be a very long time after all she's only a twelve-year-old.

Narcissa had taken her duties as her godmother to heart. She stood by Hermione's side teaching her the new duties the girl now had as a head of two houses.

"she is a natural Severus. I have never seen a child take so much information at once then be able to directly apply it. She has created a form of government with the house elves with in each of the houses!"

Severus looked to Lucius and held his hand out as if he was expecting some form of payment.

"I believe the bet was for ten gallons."

"very well."

"you had a bet going on this!"

"of course, the bet was simple. It was that are little heiress would have the houses in order by the end of the summer."

"I said in a month. Somehow your husband doubted my child's capability."

The three stared at each other before smirking and placing more bets. After all, Narcissa always made the bets more entertaining. She never betted with money.

Draco smiled at the witch before him. He loved flying. Hermione however was not found of it. But as would sit in front of him on the broom with a smile and not a care in the world. He knew she trusted him to keep her safe especially after their first attempt at flying together.

She had panicked and tried to control the broom making them crash. Draco has shielded her from the fall and broke his leg. Her farther had fixed it of course. But after that she simply let him control the broom no madder what daring stunt he would do.

Even at his age he knew he was falling in love with the girl. Smirking he flew to the inner garden to their favorite spot.

"oh Draco, its beautiful from up here."

Leaning forward he whispered in her ear "the only beauty I see here is you my princess."

"oh, and why is that my prince?"

"simple that is because I "

"Draco! Hermione! Come down we must go get your school things!"

"ah well leave it to mother to ruin you first attempt to proclaim your love for me."

She leaned back and kissed his cheek only he turned, and their lips meet for there first kiss. He lost all concentration until the broom started to drop suddenly. They were both blushing when Narcissa looked at them with a knowing look.

"do not tell your farther. Not unless you want him start working on a marriage contract between the two of you. Now come we need go I have other business I must attend to in London. Oh, and just so you know we have made bets do make me proud my children." She smirked and walked away knowing those two were perfect for each other.

The day was uneventfully until they saw Potter. He was taking a picture with Lockhart for the paper which caused Draco to sneer at him.

"I will never understand him."

"Draco just leave it besides I just found a book that can help Crabbe and Goyle this year in charms."

She handed him the open book that healed a study spell. He looked thou out the rest of the book then to her."

"the spell might help but the rest of the book is worthless on those two my queen"

"you queen?"

"well yes after all I would hope that one day, I will be your king"

She kissed him lightly a smiled. "one day when we are older but for right now lets just stay prince and princess for a while."

"of course, my princess."

He ripped the page with the spell out and winked at her as potter saw them.

"great what do you want Snape. Hear to gloat on your claim as an heiress."

"back off Potter it a book shop what do you think we are doing here?'

"now, now Draco play nice. Why don't you escort Hermione to the animal shop I do believe you wanted to surprise her with a worthy birthday gift."

"yes farter"

Quickly they left as Lucius was talking to potter and the Wesley's to who looked angry.

"Draco what was he talking about?"

"simple you do not have a pet to take to Hogwarts."

"oh, Draco that is not necessary."

"I know but I want to"

He ushered into the shop and with in seconds a very large cat claimed Hermione as his witch. With the cat bought as well as everything they would need for him, they went in search of his parents. They found them at the ice cream parlor with her farther.

"Severus I'm telling you it is missing. Someone must have taken it from the vault. You know just as well as I do only a few have access to it."

"very well I will inform Dumbledore."

"what do we tell the children?"

"to be diligent my love. They will protect each other without a doubt."

Slowly hey approached looking grim and nodded to their parents.

"we will owl you if something happens at school."

With an understanding they finished they day in peace. But what they did not see was two boys looking at them with discuss and hatred.

Once on the train to Hogwarts Draco pulled Hermine down to him as Crabbe, Goyle and even Parkinson came into their cabin. She snuggled into his side with a book perfectly happy in his arms. Parkinson hated it but stayed silent as the boys talked about quidditch. He was playing with her hair when Parkinson spoke.

"So, Draco has your farther started working on your future betrothal contract?"

"No, not that it is any of your business Parkinson. Oh, and by the way Hermione is the only witch I will ever marry."

"if your looking to try and take him from me Parkinson just remember. I am the daughter of professor Snape I would hate to find out you were in the hospital wing due to poison."

"you would never"

"oh, she would, and I would help her. You see she is my princess, my future queen"

"and he is my prince, my further king."

Quickly she left leaving them to their selves. "remember boys she is to be protected at all times even from other Slytherin's. Am I clear?"

They nodded knowing that with there claim on each other some will try to break them apart. And that would never end well for anyone involved.


	9. Chapter 9

With the feast over everyone was back in their houses for the night. Both Draco and Hermione were still in the common room were as everyone else was sleeping wondering what could cause both their parents to worried.

"Draco I'm scared."

"I know my princess, I know"

"what if something happens"

"then we will tell mother and father as well as Professor Snape"

"your right"

"what was that?"

"oh, don't make me say it agine."

"I'm afraid I didn't quite hear what you said."

"oh, all right I said you were right!"

"well that must have hurt"

"oh, shush you"

"go to bed my princess we have classes tomorrow"

"yes, your right"

"oh, I will never get tiered of that"

She waked his shoulder then kissed him goodnight before he could say anything more. Smiling she laid down thinking of only Draco.

DADA class was a joke as both Draco and Hermione had to gather the pixies up and get Longbottom down after the professor abandon them. But at least now they were on there way to the quidditch pitch for Draco to practice. He had been made seeker. So of course, Lucius being him bought all the team new brooms. As they were walking down to the field when they say the Gryffindor team going there as well.

"stay close princess."

"Draco, I don't like this, farther gave the team permission but you know how they are."

"don't worry Flint will take care of it."

Her cloak appeared and she shot him a look to which he stepped closer.

"were do you think you're going Flint?"

"quidditch practice"

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today"

"easy Wood I've got a note"

"I professor Severus Snape do hear by give the Slytherin team permission to practice today in the need to train their new seeker. You've got a new seeker who?"

They stepped aside so Draco could walk forth with Hermione right behind him.

"Malfoy?"

"that's right Potter and that's not all that's new"

They showed their new brooms to which the other team looked impressed.

"a gift from Draco farther"

"so, he bought his way in then"

"no, he got in on pure talent. Sometimes a gift is only that."

"no one asked you, you little slut"

"how dare you Weasley"

"Ron maybe you should just go"

"no, she Stoll his claim to the Potter family."

"no, she didn't mom told us remember the Potters family is done by age Hermione's mother was born first."

"so, eat slugs!"

He tried to curs her only for Malfoy to step Infront of her. But Ron's wand was broken so the curse rebounded on him.

"severs you right, you should listen to your brother Weasley you have no say in her title."

They watched as Potter carried him off while his brothers waited for everyone to leave.

"we are sorry about him."

"moms been trying to get though to both of them that Harry actually had no claim to begin with."

"thank you, Fred, George honestly thank you."

"are pleasure"

They both left to check on their brother as the Slytherin team left for the pitch.

"Draco please not do that agine you know the cloak protects me."

"I know but my witch. What kind of man would I be if I just let someone curse you?"

"fine but I don't like it."

"come on go sit in the stands while we practice, maybe even come up with your own little cheer for me"

"you wish."

Latter that night they were both helping Crabbe and Goyle with their homework at dinner. Soon everyone decided to head back to the dorms, so they left only to find Potter and Weasley standing in the corroder. There on the wall was a message written in blood.

_The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware_

Hermione grasped onto Draco as Crabbe and Goyle both stood guarded over her. Quickly he took her under his arms.

"enemies of the heir beware. What are you playing at potter?"

"it wasn't me! We just found it!"

Before anyone could say anything, it was as if the hold school appeared. Soon Snape was at Hermione's side questioning potter and Wesley ween she heard it.

"_the heir will make me kill all who stand in their way."_

Slowly Hermione's grabbed her farther hand sharing a look of worry. They would be talking latter that night. Draco was close by unsure what was wrong with his princess. All of which did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. Oh yes all of them will have a long talk ahead of them.

Snape was pacing the headmaster's office with worry after all his darter did just tell him she herd a voice say it will be made to kill. Hearing voices was not something that was heard of as a gift which could me only a few things all of which were not to common. His mother once told him that parseltongue was a rare gift within her family and would only present itself to its females. He never really believed it but maybe she was right it would explain her hearing a voice no one else cloud.

"Calm yourself, Severus the children are on their way now."

"How can I be clam; the diary is missing, and my child is hearing voices!"

"The Malfoys are on there way. Soon we will have answers and I have sent a letter to Grindelwald as well."

"Why?"

"She is the descendent of his lost child Severus he needed to know she was alive. He has already started to improve on his health and his mind has started to clear."

"very well"

Soon the Malfoys stepped out of the fireplace and in Narcissa's hand was a small garden snake.

"if she is a parseltongue then we will soon know it"

"thank you, both of you for joining us tonight."

"of course, Dumbledore as a member of the board it is best, I be here."

It wasn't long until the children arrived and confirmed that Hermione did have the ability to talk to snakes. But unfortunately, when she was speaking with the snake Potter and Wesley barge in.

"you're a dark witch! Only Dark witches can do that!"

"I do believe that is incorrect Mr. Wesley. Now if you two will explain why you barged into my office after hours while I am in what would be concerned a family matter."

"sorry professor we just saw them snaking around after hours and were…"

"out of line I do believe. Tell me headmaster do all of the children disobey all the rules or is it just these two."

"I sure you Mr. Malfoy this will be dealt with."

"why are they even here! What dose she have to do with them any way!"

"Mr. Weasley you will hold your tongue. Detention both of you! Two months for Mr. Wesley and a week for Mr. potter for being wise to not to speak."

"actually, sir I needed to talk to you about today. Ron just followed me."

"very well you may stay. Mr. Weasley your dismissed"

"fine I'll see you later harry"

Once Ron had left Harry walked slowly to the snake and stared to speak to it as well.

"well then it would appear we have two parseltogues in the school."

"what dose this mean sir? The voice I heard it said."

"we are aware Mr. potter I expect you to tell myself or professor Snape if you hear anything else."

"of course, and I'm sorry about Ron I don't know why he's acting like this."

Quickly he left leaving all silent. Not to long after Draco and Hermione left as well.

"well it would seam we will need to discover what kind of snake is within the school and quickly."

"yes, it would seem but tonight I do believe we need rest."

"yes, headmaster I do believe that is best."

The next morning at the great hall for breakfast the hole school had found out about Hemiones gift making everyone think she was the heir in the message. Draco stayed closer than ever and her cloke never left her shoulders. One thing that was for certain danger was now everywhere and nowhere was safe.


End file.
